This invention relates generally to customer services, and more specifically to methods and systems for accessing turbine engine aircraft components repair order information and services.
Manufacturers of aircraft engines normally provide repair and inspection services for engine and engine components. However, after an inspection of the engine has been completed, or engine component parts sent in for repair have been repaired, communicating the inspection results to engine owners, e.g. customers, has typically been a time consuming and potentially frustrating process for both the engine manufacturer and the customer. Currently communicating inspection results from incoming inspections of aircraft engines or component parts typically involves reporting the results in tabular form, and submitting the reports to customers via mail or facsimile. In addition, variations in the inspections of different facilities is a source of customer concern.
It would be desirable to provide incoming inspection reports to customers which include information in addition to known tabular reports. Since, customers often desire photographs of damaged components or parts found during the incoming inspections, it would be further desirable to have a system capability that provides customers with photographs of damaged components or parts found during incoming inspections. It would be further desirable to provide quotes for repair services, linkage to new spare parts replenishment, and inspection standardization to reduce variations between repair facilities.
In one aspect, the present invention is a computerized business process that captures customer required data elements at the visual inspection process level. The data is gathered via a network-based data capture screen and image capture workstation. The data elements include information regarding aircraft component part repair or non-repairable status, type of repair to be performed, primary non-repairable defect, and digital images of the primary non-repairable defect. The information is uploaded to a database integrated with a component repair businesses ERP system. The data is available for the customer to view through a secure connection to a business entity""s Customer Web Center. The customer logs onto the system and accesses an Online Findings Report (OFR) to review the captured data elements and images.
In another aspect, the present invention is a system for accessing aircraft engine repair information by internal users, external customers and prospective external customers. The system includes a server, at least one computer and a network connecting computers to the server. The server is configured with a database of repair order and quote information, and includes a plurality of databases and applications associated with the repair information. The databases provide user interfaces that facilitate a user inputting and receiving information regarding aircraft engine repairs, parts replacement, quotes, and links to other new parts.